Cumpliré mi promesa
by Kanelogui
Summary: Finalmente lograron deshacerse de la Kotori Obake, pero hay algo que aún no entienden... ¿por qué Suga-kun no ha recuperado su voz? Shiori no se irá sin antes haber cumplido su promesa...
1. La voz de Suga-kun

**Bueno, este juego la verdad me ha encantado mucho, no he terminado de jugarlo xd pero ya vi cual se supone es el verdadero fianl:p así que haré una continuación desde ahí, pero cambiando un pequeño detalle. Espero les guste o al menos los entretenga un poco ^^**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Todo había terminado, finalmente la _Kotori Obake_ se había ido, al menos para Shiori y Suga-kun. Ya no perseguría más "niña" Kanzaki Shiori, y el bosque seguría tan tranquilo como alguna vez lo fue. Pero aún quedaba un pendiente: la voz de Suga-kun. ¿Nunca más su boca volvería a emitir algún sonido? ¿Algún eco? ¿O siquiera un pequeño susurro? La lógica debería ser que Suga-kun hubiera recuperado su voz, pues ya no existía más la promesa.

Por esa misma razón, Shiori sentía que su promesa no fue completamente cumplida:

_Yo te protegeré, Suga-kun..._

—No pude hacerlo, no pude hacerlo, no pude hacerlo…— se repetía a sí misma.

Estaba sola en su habitación, en la habitación en la que durmió cuando era pequeña, antes de conocer a la _Kotori Obake_, antes de haber hecho la "promesa", antes de olvidarlo todo…

Recordarlo tan repentinamente le dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Intentó tomarlo tomando unas aspirinas, pero no surgió ningún efecto. Después de eso, decidió que era mejor dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente, hasta que finalmente llegó a parar a la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo, Suga-kun.

Siguió dándole vueltas hasta las tres de la mañana, había olvidado por completo su terrible jaqueca, y ahora la única idea que ocupaba su pensamiento era regresar al bosque. ¿Acaso era una locura? Si recordamos que al principio se mencionó que la _Kotori Obake_ no volvería a aterrorizar a nadie en el bosque, entonces no había ningún problema. ¡Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, cielo santo! Fue testigo de cómo su espíritu había quedado en paz, ¿por qué sentía que no había sido así realmente?

Se durmió teniendo en mente la idea de regresar al bosque y buscar la voz de Suga, estaba decidida.

Despertó al día siguiente, seguramente Suga ya estaba despierto, así que bajó las escaleras con cautela, atravesó el vestíbulo y llegó a la cocina. Asomó su cabeza, pero no había nadie ahí.

"Seguramente está en la oficina" pensó, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina del museo. Abrió un poco la puerta, asegurándose de que esta no chirriara como solían hacer todas las puertas de esa antigua casa. Nadie. "¿Acaso aún estará dormido?" se preguntó, "bueno, esta es mi oportunidad para prepararle un delicioso desayuno a Suga-kun". Volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su platillo estaba listo, y la mesa ya estaba en orden, como si fuera un desayuno gourmet sólo para Suga. Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. "Justo a tiempo".

Shiori salió al vestíbulo, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de la persona que acababa de entrar. Por suerte no lo hizo. Sakuma había entrado pero... ¿cómo? si se supone que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave...

—Sakuma-chan...— no sabía que decir, estuvo a punto de derribarla...

—Oh, onee-san— saludó la niña con una sonrisa—, sólo venía para despedirme...— se sorprendió por eso.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó preocupada.

—Yo a ninguna parte...— ahora de verdad estaba confundida—, me refiero a que vengo a despedirme de ti, onee-san, regresarás a clases la próxima semana, ¿no es así?— "¡Rayos! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!"

Shiori debía regresar a su casa, no podía perder ningún año escolar, y se suponía que ella debía partir para mañana ¡cómo pudo habérsele olvidado!

—Oh... es cierto— se puso triste al pensar que tendría que dejar a Suga-kun otra vez solo.

—Onee-san... ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó Sakuma, preocupada.

—S-si...— su piel había palidecido, y sus rodillas habían comenzado a temblar, muy ligeramente. Se apoyó a la pared, esperando a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

—¿Onee-san? ¡Onee-san!

Se había desmayado.

Despertó de nuevo en su habitación. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vió, fue una intensa luz azul, que provenía de un objeto sobre su mesita de noche. Era una piedra azul brillante, pero... ¿por qué? si se supone que ya no corría peligro, la _Kotori Obake_ ya no existía...

Se sentó sobre su cama, tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara. No entendía por qué se había puesto tan mal de repente, ¿se debería por haber dormido tan poco? El día anterior no había comido lo suficiente, tampoco. Pero aún así, no era motivo suficiente como para marearse y luego caer desmayada.

Salió de su cuarto y de nuevo bajó las escaleras. Sólo llegar hasta el piso de abajo, escuchó la voz de un hombre, al parecer, discutiendo consigo mismo. Pero ella sabía que no, seguramente Suga-kun estaba ahí, comunicándose por medio de notas como había hecho por muchos años, y quizá seguiría haciéndolo por el resto de su via.

"No, no lo permitiré". Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo. Ahora se encontraba más decidida a entrar en el bosque. Pero no podía salir así como así, si había despertado en su habitación era porque alguien, de seguro, la había llevado ahí, y siendo realistas, Sakuma no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar a Shiori hasta el tercer piso.

Caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña sala, estando más cerca pudo reconocer la voz de aquel hombre: el alcalde. ¿Qué hacía ese viejo gordo aquí? ¿Ahora qué era lo que quería?

—Los cuentos de la _Kotori Obake_ son puras mentiras, jamás me has dado una prueba de que tal estupidez haya existido—. Silencio—. ¡Ja! ¿Tú la viste? No sé cómo esperas que te crea, y menos si me dices que ahora todo el lugar está tranquilo—. Silencio de nuevo—. Incluso si es verdad lo que dices, ya no hay motivos para seguir con este museo, que se supone su función principal era la de proteger a la villa de la mentada _Kotori Obake_—. Shiori estaba que la sangre le hervía, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Suga-kun? Además, ¿Aún seguía con la idea de destruir el museo? Sobre su cadáver. Ella era la heredera, por lo tanto, ella tenía mayor derecho a decidir lo que se hacía con el museo, o no.

Entró con paso firme a la sala. El alcalde se veía implacable, y Suga-kun enfadado, pero determinado a no dejar que ese viejo loco se saliera con la suya.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? Las clases ya están por empezar, será mejor que te vayas cuanto antes—. No estaba de humor para discutir con esa mocosa.

—Mire señor, yo soy la heredera de esta casa/museo, y usted no puede entrar por su mera gana a decirle a Suga-kun que se olvide de la _Kotori Obake_—, "después de lo que le ha hecho por mi culpa"—, y le ceda el museo para que lo destruya, ¿sabe cuánta información cultural se encuentra en esos libros?— Señaló los grandes estantes—. No venga a decir que todo esto son tonterías, es algo a lo que nuestros ancestros, ¡mi propio abuelo! se han dedicado...

—Ya estoy harto de ti pequeña niña entrometida, yo soy el alcalde de esta villa y tengo el control sobre estas tierras, y si no dejan este lugar en menos de 24 horas, tendré que sacarlos a la fuerza— su rostro estaba rojo de la ira—. La _Kotori Obake_ no existe, esa piedra azul es sólo una piedra más para decoración, ¡no tiene ningún valor espiritual!— Un jarrón cayó de una de las repisas, rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos. Shiori no se había dado cuenta de que Sakuma estaba a su lado. Al parecer también había estado espiando la conversación.

—¡Este museo pertenecen a Onee-san y a Suga-kun! ¡No puede simplemente echarlos de su hogar!— al igual que Shiori, traía la cara roja de ira—. Por culpa de gente ignorante como usted, los espíritus del bosque comienzan a enfadarse, ¡si sigue actuando tan inconscientemente como lo ha hecho hasta ahora...!

—¡Los espíritus del bosque!— repitió en tono burlón—. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme a mi un simple espíritu?

—Si usted supiera...— de nuevo, Sakuma fue interrumpida.

—Lo que yo sé, es que esta villa necesita expandirse, crecer, desarrollarse, ver hacia el futuro, y no creer en simples cuentos infantiles— por las mejillas de Sakuma corrían un par de lágrimas, había bajado la mirada para tratar de ocultarlo—. Tienen 24 horas para salir de aquí, y si no lo hacen, tendré que sacarlos, y no me importa dejarte en la calle, Suga-kun, tendrás que arreglártelas para conseguir un techo, comida y satisfacer tus demás necesidades—. Suga lo miraba con odio. Daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía así.

Suga comenzó a escribir una nota y se la entregó al alcalde, este sólo se rió.

—Si puedes conseguirme una prueba innegable de que la _Kotori Obake_ existe realmente, entonces te dejaré quedarte con el museo, de otra forma, ¡te irás!

El alcalde salió del museo. Un ambiente de tensión se quedó dentro, y por si fuera poco, había comenzado a chispear. Shiori respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse. No permitiría que ese señor corriera a Suga-kun de su casa, y tampoco permitiría que destruyeran el museo, era un lugar muy valioso para ella.

Intentó sacarle un lado bueno a toda esa situación: tendría que regresar al bosque. Era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar la voz de Suga-kun.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Arrojo de ensaladas? :p**


	2. ¿Un mal espíritu?

**Lamento haber tardado tanto ;-; pero esos días no fueron sólo de escuela :p entre toda la tarea terminé de escribir este fanfic, claro que en una versión más corta pero ya no demoraré tanto en actualizar :D sólo será cuestión de alargar lo que ya había escrito:p**

**Y una noticia triste: el fic será cortito, si a lo mucho cuatro o cinco capítulos :c pero si les gusta, puedo hacer otro fanfic de este mismo juego, diferente a esta historia, o continuarla la verdad no sé, pero buano mientras vamos a disfrutarlo :D**

**Y pues nada, espero que disfruten del capi n.n**

* * *

Suga salió al bosque y cerró la puerta del museo con llave, encerrando a Shiori y a Sakuma. Eso no detendría a la castaña, claro que no. Como aquellas películas donde encierran al personaje principal en una torre, amarró varias sábanas por los extremos y las utilizó como cuerda para bajar del segundo piso, ya que las ventanas del primero tenían un candado.

Ambas chicas bajaron y se adentraron en el bosque. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, pasarían toda la noche ayudando a Suga-kun, quiera o no, a encontrar alguna prueba.

Mientras caminaban hacia el "hogar" de la Kotori Obake, Shiori recordaba la discusión que acababa de tener con el pelinegro.

_Flash Back_

El mayor salió del museo. Suga se veía molesto, más que eso, Shiori no podía imaginarse lo furioso que estaba. Rápidamente fue a buscar la nueva espada de piedra brillante azul que fabricó los últimos días y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¡Suga-kun, espera!— El nombrado se detuvo, pero no se giró a ver a Shiori— iremos contigo— Sakuma estaba al lado de la castaña.

—Sí, no permitiremos que ese viejo panzón se salga con la suya.

Suga tomó un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir en él.

"No, quédense aquí."

—Pero queremos ayudarte— Shiori sostenía la nota con ambas manos.

—Será muy pesado para ti que vayas sólo, tres cabezas son mejor que una— Sakuma intentó convencer a Suga.

"Es peligroso. No irán."

—¡Ya no es peligroso! El único peligro era la Kotori Obake, ¡pero ya se ha ido!— los ojos de Shiori comenzaron a humedecerse.

"He dicho que no. Shi-chan, no quiero que nada te ocurra, te he hecho una promesa."

—¿Shi-chan?— Sakuma miró incrédula a ambos.

—Y la has cumplido, ahora yo quiero cumplir la mía— quería hacerlo, quería encontrar su voz, y Suga lo sabía. Pero realmente no le importaba, de niño nunca había hablado mucho.

"Se quedan aquí, he dicho."

Y con esa última nota se fue cerrando el museo con llave.

_Flash Back End_

Ya se encontraban en el "patio" de la "casa" de la Kotori Obake. Tuvieron cuidado de no encontrarse con Suga, aunque quizá él ya se encontraba dentro. ¿Qué podrían usar como prueba para demostrar la existencia de aquel espíritu? Había montones de libros en esa cueva, pero seguro el trabajador del gobierno no lo aceptaría.

También estaba el cadáver, pero sería muy arriesgado moverlo, además, ¿cuál era la garantía de que siguiera ahí? Seguramente ya se había deshecho por completo, y si no, seguramente acusarían a Suga de haber asesinado a un habitante de la villa. Quién sabe, ese viejo gordo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de dejar a Suga-kun en la calle.

Las chicas siguieron buscando sin encontrar otra cosa más que libros y pergaminos, y esas piedras brillantes azules desgastadas. Podrían servir, pero ese señor no las aceptaría como prueba.

"Si tan sólo se atreviera a bajar a este lugar... el muy cobarde". Shiori tenía el presentimiento de que él creía en la Kotori Obake, de otra forma ya hubiera cerrado el museo hace mucho.

Notaron la presencia de Suga cerca de ellas y salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque. Suga sólo escucho algunos pasos, pero lograron burlarlo lanzando una piedra hacia el lado a donde ellas iban.

—Olvídalo, aunque prácticamente el museo haya quedado a manos de Suga y mías, no podemos hacer nada contra ese viejo gordo, aún somos unos niños a sus ojos— Shiori se había dejado caer junto a un árbol.

Era cerca de las siete de la tarde. Tenían que regresar al museo antes de la hora de la cena. Tomaron un camino diferente para regresar.

Sakuma se detuvo en seco y se puso tensa, era como si algo la estuviera deteniendo, o le ordenase que se detuviera.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakuma?— Shiori se acercó lentamente a ella, pero casi cae de espaldas cuando repentinamente la peliazul la coge del brazo y la arrastra por entre los árboles— ¡Sakuma! ¡Detente! Debemos regresar con Suga-kun antes de que...

Llegaron a una parte del bosque que no había visto antes. "Me pregunto qué tan profundo en el bosque estaremos" Shiori observó el lugar con detenimiento. Había un pequeño lago y varios árboles lo rodeaban. A pesar de ser un lugar tan tranquilo, algo lo hacía sentir sombrío, triste... ¿enojado?

Seguramente Sakuma había presenciado algún espíritu maligno y lo había rastreado hasta ese lugar. No era un espíritu más fuerte que la Kotori Obake, y tampoco tan malo como ella, pero aún así...

Lo vieron, estaba sobre la copa de un árbol, bajo entre las hojas hasta encontrarse con un nido. Los polluelos acababan de salir del cascarón y esperaban a que sus padres llegaran con algo de comer.

—_Pequeños polluelos, no se dan cuenta de que sus padres... nunca volverán—_ una sonría malvada apareció en su rostro. Debajo del árbol yacían pequeños cuerpos de dos aves desplumadas. Sakuma no lo soportó más.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Qué te traes? ¿Qué les has hecho a esas pobres aves? ¿Qué han hecho ellas para que les hicieras algo tan cruel?— el espíritu muy apenas volteó a ver a la chica que le había hablado. Al parecer había arruinado su diversión.

—_Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿no es muy tarde para estar en el bosque?_— a pesar de haber matado a esas aves no tenía intención alguna de atacar a Sakuma.

—"No es asunto tuyo"— intentó arremedar al espíritu. No lo molestó en lo absoluto. Dio un suspiro.

—Si tanto te interesa saber entonces te lo diré, pero primero— bajó del árbol flotando y se dirigió a Sakuma— mi nombre es Akira— no parecía un mal espíritu, pero no terminaban de convencerse.

—Sakuma— dijo cortante y con la mirada fría fija en el cuerpo transparente del espíritu.

—Y yo soy Shiori— dio un par de pasos al frente para estar junto con Sakuma. Akira la observó un instante.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no quiero ser malo, es algo que sucedió hace poco...

_Flash Back_

Akira camina por el bosque junto con una persona joven, su hijo. El chico está preocupado, y se agarra al brazo de su padre advirtiéndolo de algo.

—No te preocupes Hikari, la Kotori Obake es sólo un mito, es por eso que este lugar es tan famoso— no estuvo seguro de las palabras de su padre—. Quisiera saber que estás pensando, desde aquel accidente en que perdiste la voz... tengo toda la culpa de que haya sucedido...— Hikari seca un par de lágrimas de las mejillas de su padre— aún así, quiero que vivas plenamente...— se detienen al escuchar un ruido extraño, como un susurro.

Ambos se dan la espalda y se ponen en guardia. Si algo iba a aparecer al menos debían verse rudos. De entre los árboles observaron un cuerpo flotante y transparente acercarse a ellos.

—_¿Quién se ha adentrado en el bosque? Esperaba que fueran niños, dulces, dulces niños que vienen a hacer una promesa..._— Hikari puede sentir que el espíritu lo observa atentamente— _tú eres el más joven. Hagamos una promesa, yo puedo hacerte feliz... pero a cambio... ¡QUIERO TU VIDA!_— Hikari se interpuso en el camino entre la Kotori Obake y su hijo.

—¡No! Por favor, mátame a mi, a mi hijo no le hagas daño— la Kotori Obake calló por un momento.

—_Puedo hacer a tu hijo feliz de nuevo, puedo perdonarle la vida, por ahora, esa será tu promesa_— hubo un destello de luz y un medallón cayó sobre las manos de Akira—. _Usa ese medallón, devuélvele a tu dulce, dulce niño su voz, dale una voz..._

Akira se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hijo, quien temblaba ante la presencia del espíritu. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Akira insistió en ponerle el medallón, y cuando finalmente lo colocó en su cuello, otro destello de luz y Akira y la Kotori Obake desaparecieron.

_Flash Back End_

—Desde entonces he rondado por este bosque, junto con los niños que la Kotori Obake ya había asesinado. El guardia de este lugar me lo advirtió, y yo no quise escucharlo...— las chicas escuchaban con atención, ¿acaso la Kotori Obake había intercambiado la voz de Suga-kun?— La Kotori Obake... es una mentirosa...

—¿A qué se refiere?— Quiso saber Shiori.

—Ella dijo, me prometió que mi hijo sería feliz, pero... no fue así... un par de meses después mi hijo regresó al bosque, quería encontrar mi espíritu, pero la Kotori Obake lo encontró primero, dijo que aún tenía que cumplir su promesa, y asesinó a mi hijo... sólo el medallón quedó intacto— les mostró el medallón. Shori no pudo contenerlo.

—¡Es la voz de Suga-kun!— quiso tomarlo en sus manos, pero Akira rápidamente se alejó de ella.

—¡Esta es la voz de mi hijo! Es la voz que la Kotori Obake le otorgó a Hikari...

—Pero antes de todo eso.. Suga-kun... él y yo hicimos una promesa, y perdió la voz por culpa de la Kotori Obake— señaló al medallón— ¡esa voz tiene que ser la de Suga-kun!— el espíritu se quedó pensando un momento.

—Te diré que, si logras unirnos a mi hijo y a mi en este mismo lugar, entonces te lo daré.

—¿Unirlos?— preguntó Sakuma.

—No es fácil que los espíritus se junten, en especial si son conocidos o relativos, debe haber alguien que "nos guíe"— era extraño, pero si esa era la única manera de conseguir la voz de Suga, entonces lo harían.

—Bien, trataremos de llegar lo más rápido posible— aceptaron y regresaron a la mansión.

Seguro que Suga ya estaba ahí y tal vez las estaría buscando en la casa, en el mejor de los casos estaría cocinando la cena, y eso que no es muy buen cocinero.

Akira no se veía como un mal espíritu pero, ¿podían confiar en él?


	3. Asuntos Pendientes

**Perdonen la tardanza:s gracias por sus comentarios n.n y la paciencia de esperarme xd**

**El próximo sera el ultimo capítulo, muy intenso xD o al menos esa es la idea:p y... bueno, quisiera escribir más sobre este juegazo:p aun no sé de qué o cómo, algo se me ocurrirá xD**

**Y pues... los dejo leer n.n**

* * *

Las chicas habían logrado regresar a el museo antes que Suga. Al escuchar sus pasos aproximándose a la casa fingieron estar leyendo un artículo "muy interesante" de un periódico que llevaba años ahí. Al entrar el azabache las vio tan concentradas que no quiso interrumpir.

Escribió en un trozo de papel "vamos a la cocina, les serviré la cena". Shiori y Sakuma asintieron, olvidándose de que Suga era tan mal cocinero que hasta el agua se le quemaba.

Durante la cena Suga observó a las chicas todo el rato, ellas ni siquiera se percataban de su mirada. Esto le hizo pensar que tramaban algo, pues tampoco era muy normal que estuvieran tan entretenidas leyendo un periódico viejo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó en una nota "Se ven muy serias". Shiori dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Verás... Suga-kun, Sakuma-chan me dio un "tour" por la villa, tenía planeado quedarme a vivir aquí, si es que no derriban el museo— añadió bajando la voz.

—¡Pero qué dices!— Sakuma se puso de pie— claro que seguirá aquí, Suga-san encontrará pruebas de la existencia de la Kotori Obake, ¿no es así?— el nombrado dudó por un momento aunque su expresión no lo demostrara, había aprendido a ocultar sus gestos muy bien.

Suga no había encontrado nada en el lugar de la Kotori Obake, y cuando salió de esa terrible "casa" el paso a ella se destruyó. Pudo haber llevado al hombre del gobierno allí, pero las posibilidades de que aceptara eran nulas, y ahora ya ni siquiera podría intentar convencerlo.

Tampoco iba a darse por vencido, en una nota escribió con determinación "Claro que lo haré, seguro que te gustará vivir aquí, Shii-chan".

En la cara de la peliazul se formó una sonrisa pícara, observó a los pillines, los cuales se sonrojaron con esa mirada.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Sakuma-chan?— le preguntó la castaña sonrojada.

—Oh, nada— dio un suspiro y siguió comiendo con sus amigos.

Luego de eso las chicas subieron a la habitación de Shiori, ya que Sakuma había obtenido permiso para pasar la noche allí. La castaña había apagado las luces.

—Buenas noches, Suga-kun— aunque la obscuridad no lo dejaba ver su rostro, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Lo siguiente que pasó dejó a una muy sonrojada castaña, un apenado azabache, y una peliazul muy feliz. Suga le había dado un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla a Shiori. Ella interpretó ese gesto como un "descansa/que tengas dulces sueños/te quiero".

El muchacho cerró la puerta y se quedó parado frente a ella. Esperaba a que las chicas se durmieran, no creía para nada esa historia de que fueron a recorrer la villa y lo más seguro era que lo ayudaban en secreto a buscar alguna prueba. No quería que se metieran en problemas, es más, no quería que salieran lastimadas. Si la aventura de la vez pasada casi le cuesta la vida a su amiga de la infancia, ¿quién le asegura que el bosque siga estando a salvo? No iba a permitir que nada le pasara.

-_Demonios, Suga-kun no tiene intenciones de irse pronto, lo mejor será acostarnos un rato_\- pensaba Shiori yendo a su cama.

Ya había pasado un tiempo. Suga no escuchaba más movimiento dentro de la habitación de las chicas, pero para estar totalmente seguro, cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y él salió al bosque a seguir buscando algo que pudiera demostrar que la Kotori Obake existe de verdad, existió...

Shiori observaba el techo, escuchó como los pasos de Suga se alejaban y se levantó de la cama. Intentó abrir la puerta con cuidado pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

—Onee-chan...— dijo Sakuma intentando preguntar algo.

—¿Qué sucede Sakuma-chan?— la peliazul guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto recuperar la voz de Suga-san? ¿Cuál es su relación?— no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta.

—Sakuma-chan, ¿por qué preguntas eso de pronto?

—Es que, después de que la Kotori Obake desapareciera ustedes se han estado tratando como si se conocieran de toda la vida— Shiori se quedó pensando. Con todo lo que habían pasado juntas no le había contado sobre la relación que tenía con Suga desde pequeña.

—Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero Suga-kun y yo eramos muy buenos amigos antes... antes que la Kotori Obake hiciera una promesa conmigo. Suga-kun fue muy valiente en ese momento, la Kotori Obake se llevó su voz a cambio de que ella no me matara en ese momento— decía con un dejo de tristeza.

—Ya veo...— dijo Sakuma pensativa— bueno, lo mejor será ir a buscar a ese espíritu, ¿no es así?— dijo sonriendo, Shiori también sonrió y asintió.

—Sólo tenemos un problema, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?

Quitaron las sábanas de su cama y las ataron, abrieron la ventana y sujetaron las sábanas a una pata de la cama. No estaban muy seguras de que soportaría su peso, pero necesitaban urgentemente salir de esa habitación.

Salieron por la ventana al patio trasero y se brincaron la barda. Caminaron hacia el bosque, teniendo cuidado de que Suga no las encontrara. Luego de un rato de estar andando observaron una luz que se dirigía hacia ellas. Saltaron hacia un arbusto y se escondieron.

Suga pasó muy cerca de ellas, había visto algo moverse y no era precisamente un animalito que habitaba el bosque. Comenzó a revisar entre los arbustos. Shiori estuvo a punto de darse por descubierta cuando Sakuma lanzó una piedra a lo lejos, de esta manera Suga avanzó hasta el lugar donde había caído la piedra y se sorprendió cuando un par de ratas salieron corriendo.

Aprovecharon para escapar y adentrarse en el bosque. Observaron que Suga dirigía una última mirada donde se habían escondido antes y siguió andando. Se sintieron aliviadas, pero aún tenían un problema, mejor dicho tres: el hijo de aquel espíritu, la voz de Suga-kun y una prueba para el trabajador del gobierno. ¿Cómo iban a hacer eso en una noche?

Tal vez ese era el final para el museo, el fin para el trabajo de Suga, el "lugar favorito" de Sakuma y la casa del abuelo de Shiori, la casa en la que alguna vez vivió. No, no iba a perderla, iba a encontrar un modo de hacer cambiar a ese hombre de opinión, lo demandaría de ser necesario, cuando decía "cualquier cosa" se refería literalmente a _cualquier cosa_.

Estaba muy obscuro, apenas podían ver por donde pisaban. Sakuma caminaba frente a Shiori, ya que con su poder especial podía sentir la presencia de los espíritus. Estuvieron andando un buen rato.

Durante el camino Shiori no pudo evitar pensar sobre el espíritu de aquel hombre. No pensaba que fuera un espíritu maligno, después de todo la Kotori Obake había hecho algo que lo hizo enfurecer muchísimo. Se cuestionó si la Kotori Obake merecía encontrar la paz, ya que ella había hecho daño a muchísimas más personas, aunque tampoco era del todo su culpa.

Sakuma se detuvo y Shiori casi se estampa contra ella. No muy lejos lograron escuchar el llanto de un niño. Se fueron acercando lentamente. Buscaron a su alrededor pero no lograban ver a nadie. De la copa de un árbol cayeron varias hojas y al voltear a ver hacia ese lugar pudieron ver a un niño, de sus ojos caía un líquido brillante que supusieron eran lágrimas.

—¿Hikari?— Llamó Shiori. El espíritu se sobresaltó y hubiera caído de la rama si no fuera porque estaba flotando.

—_¿Quién eres?_— las veía amenazadoramente.

—Tranquilo, no queremos hacerte daño— trató de calmarlo la castaña.

—¿Qué daño podrían hacerme? Estoy muerto, lo he perdido todo... lo perdí todo hace mucho tiempo— las muchachas se dieron cuenta que el niño no movía sus labios.

—¿C-cómo...?

—_¿Te sorprende? ¿por qué? Como sabes mi nombre creí que también sabrías por qué no puedo hablar_— ambas seguían mirándolo.

—Tú...— dijo Sakuma— antes de morir... sufriste un accidente y...

—_La verdad no importa mucho, pero, ¿cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Quiénes son?_

—Mi nombre es Shiori, ella es Sakuma, nosotras nos encontramos con tu padre, él nos contó sobre ese accidente, su excursión al bosque y el trato con la Kotori Obake.

—_¿Mi padre? ¿Sigue aquí? ¿En el bosque?_

—Sí, está aquí— respondió Shiori sonriendo.

—Ha estado muy preocupado por ti, no podía aceptar la idea de que la Kotori Obake hubiera roto su promesa y te hubiera asesinado a ti.

—_Ese trato... yo nunca quise que lo aceptara, siempre se culpó por ese accidente, pero aún así yo lo amaba, no me hacía una falta una voz para decírselo y cuando la obtuve... ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si él había ofrecido su vida?_— de sus ojos volvía a emanar un líquido brillante.

—Está bien, Hikari, ahora ambos pueden reunirse y puedes decirle lo mucho que lo amas ahora— Shiori trataba de darle ánimos. Sakuma se acercó al espíritu para intentar "secarle" las lágrimas.

—_¿De-de veras?_

—Vamos, no es muy lejos de aquí— animó la peliazul.

Emprendieron el viaje de regreso. Hikari flotaba alegre esperando a volver a encontrarse con su padre. Después de varios minutos se encontraron en el mismo lugar donde habían encontrado a Akira. El espíritu del mayor se encontraba aún con los pajarillos del nido, no sabían si consolándolos o siguiendo con sus maldades.

—_¡Papá!_— exclamó Hikari llamando la atención de su padre.

—¿Hi-Hikari?— Ambos flotaron para estrecharse entre sus transparentes brazos— creí que no volvería a verte— de sus ojos escurría ese líquido brillante.

—_Papá_— decía entre sollozos— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo nunca te culpe por aquel accidente..._

—Quería que tuvieras una vida feliz...

—_¿Cómo podría ser feliz sin ti?_— siguieron abrazados, Akira despeinaba el cabello de su hijo— _Te amo, papá_.

Desaparecieron en un destello de luz y algo brillante y pesado cayó al suelo, era el medallón. Shiori caminó hacia él y lo tomó en sus manos. Finalmente, podría regresarle a Suga su voz, podría cumplir su promesa.

Contentas por haber resuelto los asuntos pendientes esos espíritus regresaron al museo, esperando no encontrarse con Suga en el camino, y que no las descubriera entrar en su habitación desde la ventana.


	4. Promesa

**Ohayo!**

**Ya sé, tardé milenios entraerles este último capítulo, gomene ;-; Esper les guste 3 aviso que no soy buena escribiendo finales xD**

Después de finalmente conseguir de vuelta la voz de Suga, las muchachas habían regresado al museo con mucho cuidado de que Suga no las descubriera.

Llegaron al museo poco antes de que lo hiciera Suga y entraron. Gracias a la obsucridad del lugar él no pudo verlas cuando entraban a su oficina y tomaban una copia de las llaves de su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el dormitorio cerraron la puerta con cuidado y se acostaron de inmediato en la cama. Escucharon unos pasos a través de la puerta, luego esta se abrió y un rayo de luz las iluminó. Suga sostenía su linterna y verificaba que las niñas siguieran ahí. Luego cerró la habitación de nuevo y Shiori y Sakuma intercambiaron miradas en la obsuridad.

—¿Crees que lo haya notado?— preguntó Sakuma en un susurro.

—Seguramente, no revisaría la habitación por nada— respondió Shiori mirando a la ventana—, pero ya todo está hecho, mañana entregaremos el medallón a Suga-kun.

—En unas cuantas horas, más bien— ambas sonrieron, faltaba poco para que amaneciera—. Además, esta podría ser una prueba, ¿no es cierto? De la existencia de la Kotori Obake, por supuesto.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera, ¿será suficiente para convencer a ese viejo gordo?

—Siempre existe la opción de patearle el trasero.

Pronto el cansancio se fue apoderando de ellas y sin siquiera proponérselo se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, Shiori se despertó por los gritos provenientes del primer piso. Se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos. No sabcuánto había dormido, pero definitivamente fue muy poco. Volteo a ver la cama de su amiga sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía.

De un salto salió de la cama, agarró el medallón, que lo había colocado bajo la almohada, y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras con la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior.

Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Sakuma aferrándose a una de las estanterías del salón principal. Le dio la impresión que también acababa de levantarse y que llevaba poco escuchando. En la entrada estaba de nuevo el trabajador del gobierno con sonrisa triunfal y frente a él estaba Suga, cabizbajo, escribiendo notas con toda la calma de la que era capaz.

—Nadie necesita informarse de esos cuentos infantiles, este museo ha llegado a su fin, no hagas esto más difícil, ni tú ni tus amigas— volteó a ver a las chicas.

Shiori sostuvo con fuerza el medallón y avanzó hacia el trabajador de gobierno con paso decidido. El ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso. En el rostro de Suga podía ver que le decía "no, Shiori", pero ella no hizo caso y siguió avanzando.

De pronto sintió una corriente de aire, pero la puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas. Los viejos periódicos de la mesa volaron de su lugar y el cabello de Shiori comenzó a agitarse. La corriente se convirtió en un remolino.

Desde algún lugar lejano escuchaba los sollozos y los gritos de la Kotori Obake. Los papeles revoloteaban alrededor de la habitación y el medallón en la mano de Shiori comenzó a brillar.

Sentía como su mano empezaba arder y tuvo que soltar el medallón, que se quedó brillando en medio de la sala. El resplandor y el viento impedía a los presentes observar lo que sucedía, y los gritos, cada vez más fuertes, sólo empeoraban la situación.

Pronto todo quedó en silencio, los papeles dejaron de volar por la habitación y el medallón cayó al piso haciéndose añicos.

Tanto Shiori como Suga cayeron de rodillas jadeando, el hombre del gobierno se sostenía en la pared con el pecho subiendo y bajando a toda velocidad y los ojos abiertos como platos, y Sakuma seguía aferrándose a la estantería con los ojos cerrados.

Shiori logró ponerse en pie, pero Suga tenía una mano en el cuello.

—¡Suga-kun!— instintivamente corrió junto a él y se arrodilló.

—¿Qué... diablos fue eso?— decía el hombre de gobierno aún sin creer lo que había pasado.

—¿Acaso no se lo dijimos?— Sakuma avanzó hacia el hombre—, la Kotori Obake es real.

—N-no...— más que negarlo, intentaba recordarse a sí mismo de que no era así—, no, no es verdad, la Kotori Obake sólo es un cuento para asustar a los niños...

—L-lo e-es— habló una ronca voz masculina, como si llevara años sin hablar. El hombre de gobierno se sorprendió. Sakuma y Shiori sonrieron: Suga había recuperado su voz—. E-exis...— le costaba mucho poder hablar, Shiori puso una mano en su hombro.

—No te esfuerzes demasiado— en su cara se notaba el alivio.

—S-Shii-chan...— su voz era débil, pero ella pudo escucharlo.

—N-no, ¡no!— se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de alejar la realidad de su rostro.

—Ya se lo hemos demostrado— dijo Sakuma con voz firme—, las personas que habitaron este lugar, antes de convertirse en museo, fueron los protectores de la villa, la protegían de la Kotori Obake. ¡No puede cerrar este museo, significa mucho para la villa! ¡Para nosotros!— las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

El hombre del gobierno salió del museo dando traspiés, primero asustado, después más tranquilo. Se quedó parado en la entrada recuperando el aliento. Los trabajadores esperaban fuera la señal que les indicara el derrumbe del edificio.

—Entiendo— dijo dándole la espalda a los muchacho—. El museo permanecerá en pie.

Al escucharlo decir eso los tres sonrieron ampliamente y se abrazaron, lo habían conseguido.

Los trabajadores se encogieron de hombros, recogieron sus materiales y se fueron en los camiones. Realmente no les importaba mucho lo que sucediera con el museo.

—Gracias— Shiori no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla izquierda.

—Suerte con el museo— fue su única respuesta antes de subir a un lujoso auto y abandonar el lugar.

La calma regresó. Los tres entraron de nuevo al edificio. Shiori se sentía especialmente feliz porque, además de proteger el museo, la casa de sus padres y su abuelo, el lugar donde había crecido y donde había conocido a Suga, por fin había cumplido su promesa, protegerlo, devolverle su voz.

—S-Shii-chan— escuchó que lo llamaba con su ronca voz, débil pero audible—, g-gra-gracias— alcanzó a decir antes de que se le cortara.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, Suga-kun, después de todo prometí que te cuidaría— le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho.

De repente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, primero temerosos, pero cada vez la abrazaban más fuerte, con más confianza. Suga colocó su cabeza en su cuello y dejó escapar un suspiro. Shiori respondió al abrazo sonriendo con más alegría.

—Ustedes dos si que son tiernos— dijo Sakuma interrumpiendo el momento. De alguna manera le había molestado que la hubieran dejado de lado—, pero ahora, ¿qué harán con el museo?

—Yo...— Shiori no podría quedarse, las clases iniciarían dentro de nada— no me quedaré, debo volver a casa— dijo mirando al suelo, su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

—N-no— trataba de decir Suga, sujeto a Shiori por los brazos. Aunque hubiera recuperado su voz, necesitaba volver a aprender a hablar. Aun así, la castaña podía leerle la expresión a la perfección.

"No te vayas... No quiero volver a perderte..."

**~:~**

Las clases ya habían comenzado. Shiori iba de camino, de camino a una humilde escuela que había en la villa. Suga se había quedado cuidando del museo, como había hecho desde que el abuelo de Shiori había fallecido.

Sakuma llegaba todas las tardes a comer con ellos, aunque la comida de Suga no resultara apetitosa, ¿y quien más la iba a preparar si Shiori estaba en la escuela hasta tarde?

Los fines de semana decoraban carteles invitando a la villa a pasar por el museo, cosa que tuvo éxito, ya que el museo recibía cada vez más visitas. Llegó el punto en que la pequeña villa se convirtió en un lugar turístico y se realizaban expediciones en el bosque, tratando de encontrar el "hogar" de la Kotori Obake.

A Suga y a Shiori les hacía feliz ver a los niños asombrarse por las piedras brillantes azules. El azabache incluso abrió un taller para enseñar a los pequeños como realizar bonitos collares, como aquel que le había dado a Shiori en aquella ocasión.

Ambos vivieron felices, manteniendo el museo en pie y avivando la imaginación de las personas con aquella leyenda.

**~:~**

Años después, Suga y Shiori se encontraban en una cita, habían cerrado el museo e ido de la villa. Cenaban en un restaurante, no precisamente lujoso, con buena comida y un ambiente animado.

—Es asombroso— decía Shiori, se había dejado el cabello castaño suelto y lo rizó especialmente para esa ocasión—, nunca me hubiera imaginado que terminaría el museo tendría tantas visitas— giraba el dedo alrededor de la copa.

—Todo es gracias a ti— le dijo Suga. Desde que había recuperado la voz se había empeñado en volver a aprender como utilizarla, y lo había logrado. Ya no tratamudeaba, ni se le iba, ni sonaba ronca o débil, era como si nunca se hubiera ido—. A decir verdad— buscó un objeto en el bolsillo de su saco negro—, hay algo que quiero decirte— lo encontró, una pequeña caja negra.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la castaña dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Shii... Shiori, no creo que esto sea realmente un secreto, yo sé que tú conoces mis sentimientos a la perfección— la fémina se ruborizo, deseó que no fuera tan notorio—, y no quiero decir que yo conozco los tuyos, más bien deseo conocerlos, deseo pensar que sé lo que tu sientes... estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido, ya lo sé— puso una mano en su rostro como queriendo ocultar su vergüenza, luego se puso en pie y caminó junto a ella, se arrodillo y le mostró la cajita—. Shiori, lo que quiero decir es que... yo te amo y...— abrió la caja mostrando un anillo de plata con una piedra incrustada— ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?— lágrimas asomaron en el rostro de Shiori.

—S-Suga-kun...

—Tú has sido la razón por la que mantuve el museo, esperaba el día en que regresaras, maldiciendome por esperar aquel día, porque eso significaría llevarte a un lugar peligroso, pero quería volver a verte...— su voz se cortó, él también luchaba contra el llanto— tú me protegiste tantas veces, ¿cómo voy a pagártelo?

—Calla ya— dijo Shiori dejando caer las lágrimas, se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazó—, hemos quedado a mano, no deberíamos volver a tratar ese tema nunca más— susurró en su oído, sollozando—, y sí, si quiero casarme contigo, Suga-kun...

**~:~**

—Y ahora, yo los declaro marido y mujer...

Se miraban con amor, Suga con un smoking negro y Shiori con un vestido blanco con encajes, y una tiara con un velo, el cual Suga retiró de su rostro y la besó con todo el amor que sólo él podía darle, y ella le respondió de igual manera.

Sakuma, que era la madrina, lloraba como magdalena, sintiéndose feliz por sus amigos.

Después de la noche de bodas llegó la luna de miel, viajaron alrededor del mundo conociendo varios lugares en América, Europa, Asia, etcétera, y llegaron con una noticia que alegró mucho la peliazul.

—¡Kya! ¡Shiori está embarazada!— decí dando saltitos por todo el salón principal.

—S-Sakuma...— intentaba detenerla su amiga.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el emocionado aquí!— reclamaba Suga.

—S-Suga-kun...

El azabache y la peliazul comenzaron una pelea infantil, lo que a Shiori pareció divertirle.

Nueve meses después, la castaña cargaba con un pequeño niño en brazos, envuelto en una cobijita amarilla con el dibujo de un oso. Su cabello era castaño y alborotado, tenía sus ojitos cerrado, pues su madre lo estaba arrullando. Lo dejó en su cunita y su esposo y su amiga se acercaron para ver al pequeño.

—¡Es tan mono!— gritaba/susurraba Sakuma emocionada.

—A que sí, ¿verdad?— Suga se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

—Es porque es el hijo de Shiori-chan.

—¡Oye! También es mi hijo— fingió estar molesto.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo lo han llamado?

—Toushiro— respondieron al unísono.

—Hmm el pequeño Toshi— los tres sonrieron.

Así, los cuatro llevaron una vida feliz en el museo, después de varios años pudieron estar seguros de que ya no habría nada sobrenatural que pudiera generarles problemas.

**Y llegamos al final :D**

**Lo siento si es un poco horrible :( son libres de lanzarme tomatazos n.n**

**Gracias por seguir el fic n.n/**

**Nos leemos 3**


End file.
